Graveyard Shift
.jpg |season = 3 |episode = 36 |airdate = 2002 |cast = Tom Kenny |writer = Sam Henderson |director = Tim Hill}}Graveyard Shift is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from season two. In this episode, SpongeBob and Squidward work the night shift. Plot At 8:00 p.m., the Krusty Krab is closing, and Squidward is excited to leave. As he gets ready to quit for the day, Tom comes to the door and makes an order. Squidward tells him that they're closed, and the customer says "Well, fine! If you don't want my money!" Upon hearing this, Mr. Krabs jumps to the door and proclaims that the Krusty Krab is now open 24 hours a day. SpongeBob is excited at this, while Squidward is furious. At around 10:30, the Krusty Krab still has customers. Squidward decides to scare SpongeBob with tales of the "Hash-Slinging Slasher." SpongeBob mistakes his name with different arrangements (such as "Cash-Ringing"), which annoys Squidward. Squidward then goes on to tell him that the "Hash-Slinging Slasher" worked at the Krusty Krab years ago as a fry-cook, just like SpongeBob, only clumsier. One night, when he was cutting the patties, he cut off his own hand and replaced the hand with a spatula. He was later hit by a bus and killed, and fired at his funeral. Every Tuesday (Squidward asked what day it was to come up with this) night, his ghost comes to the Krusty Krab to "wreak his horrible vengeance". There are three signs of his arrival, which are- 1. The lights will flicker on and off. 2. The phone will ring, and there will be nobody there, and 3. The "Hash-Slinging Slasher" will arrive in the ghost of the bus which ran him over, slowly approaches the counter, and "gets" you. SpongeBob is terrified by this, and begins screaming repeatedly while Squidward laughs. When SpongeBob does not stop screaming, the annoyed Squidward tells him that he was joking and that the story isn't true. SpongeBob then starts laughing continuously in the same manner as his screaming. Later that night, at 3:00 AM, every customer is long gone. Squidward begins hearing strange noises, and starts becoming afraid. He quickly tells himself that there is no "Hash-Slinging Slasher," but soon the lights start flickering and the phone rings with no answer. Soon, SpongeBob and Squidward see a bus appear outside, and comment that buses don't run this late. What they believe to be the "Hash-Slinging Slasher" appears from the bus and starts walking toward them. They begin panicking, believing that they will die, until the "Hash-Slinging Slasher" reaches them, and is revealed to be a normal person who wants a job application, and hung up on the phone because he was nervous (his nose actually represented the eyes in the dark, and the fish's sleeve dropped down to show that he was holding a spatula the whole time. However, this still does not explain the lights flickering. Suddenly, they begin flickering again, and everybody looks around and see Nosferatu (in a doctored image) rapidly flipping the light switch. Everybody points at him with a friendly "Nosferatu!", after which Nosferatu (in another doctored image) smiles at them mischievously as the screen blacks out with the sound of a light going out as the episode ends. Category:Spongebob SquarePants Category:Episodes Category:Cartoons